totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu 'to pierwsza fikcja Roxane1413. Czternastu uczestników - siedem z oryginalnego składu, sześć z drugiego oraz jedna całkiem nowa zawodniczka muszą się zmierzyć w kolejnym sezonie Totalnej Porażki powracając na opuszczony plan filmowy w Toronto. Prowadzącym jest jak zwykle Chris McLean. Głosowanie podczas eliminacji będą się odbywały przez tablety. Ten kto na ceremonii dostanie spleśniałego Chrisa zostaje wykopany Wielkim Butem Przegranych i "nigdy nie wróci". Kto dostanie milion dolarów? Dowiecie się tego czytając Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Planu! Postacie Uczestnicy Z pierwszej obsady: *Cody *Sierra *Duncan *Leshawna *Heather *Courtney *Gwen Z drugiej obsady: *Mike *Zoey *Dawn *Brick *Jo *Scott Nowi: *Helen Ekipa *Chris McLean - prowadzący *Chef Hatchet - kucharz, pomocnik i zastępca prowadzącego *Geoff, Bridgette i Blaineley - prowadzący podsumowania *Helen i Zoey - stażystki (od 13 odcinka) *Inni stażyści, kamerzyści itd. *Marta - cameo w odcinku 11 i 13 Odcinki *Odcinki są pisane w nie chronologicznym czasie. *Oryginalnie miało być 26 odcinków, jednak autorka nie miała pomysłów i powstało 16 odcinków + jeden specjalny. *Odcinek specjalny będzie filmem fabularnym mało związany z sezonem. Jedynie jest umieszczony w czasie pomiędzy sezonami i występują w nim niektóre postacie z tego sezonu. *Angielski tytuł 14 odcinka ''Underground Smell Like Teen Spirit ''nawiązuje do utworu zespołu grunge'owego Nirvany Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *Tytuł specjalnego odcinka Godziny Totalnego Szczytu (Total Rush Hour) jak i trochę fabuła nawiązuje do serii filmów Godziny szczytu (Rush Hour) Czołówka < I wanna be famous > Zapalają się światła. Kamera przechodzi na basen pod sztucznym klifem, gdzie Dawn rozmawia z dorszami. Nagle pojawia się rekin i Dawn wyskakuje z małego basenu z 4 odcinka PTP gdzie Brick próbuje łapać równowagę. Nagle strzela do niego Jo i się ona śmieje gdy on spada. Koło niej stoi Scott i przewraca oczami. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. Własnie mają się pocałować, gdy biegnie do nich Kieł z nożem i widelcem. Mike szybko zmienia się w Vito, ten wyrzuca Kła do wody i ucieka z Zoey. Gdzie indziej Leshawna i Heather się biją. Dawn próbuje je uspokoić, ale na daremno. Nagle Heather spada do zupy Chefa i ucieka z jadalni. Patrzy na to Courtney z uśmieszkiem. W pokoju z monitorami z których pokazuje się co się dzieje na planie bawi się Sierra i nagle naciskając jakiś przycisk rozwala przyczepy, w której jednej z nich Duncan i Gwen chcieli się pocałować. Nagle zauważają Zoey i Vito uciekających przed Kłem i również uciekają. Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Helen. Cody do niej podchodzi i się uśmiecha. Kamera pokazuje miejsce rozdawania Pozłacanych Chrisów gdzie Chris się nabija z kiecki Chefa. Chef na to podstawia mu pod nos Spleśniałego Chrisa a ten mdleje. Ekran się zaśnieża i ktoś napisał na nim "och". W sali podsumowań śmieje się Geoff a Bridgette i Blaineley pokazują mu kamerę. Ten przestaje malować i się niewinnie uśmiecha. Wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem i na ekranie pojawia się logo Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. '' Drużyny Stare Kamery 130px|left *Cody *Helen *Mike *Zoey *Scott *'Sierra (Eliminacja #3) *Courtney Dziwne Scenariusze 130px|left *'Heather (Eliminacja #2)' *'Jo (Eliminacja #6)' *'Dawn (Eliminacja #5)' *Gwen *'Leshawna (Eliminacja #1)' *'Brick (Eliminacja #4)' *Duncan Po rozpadzie drużyn *'Cody - zwycięzca TPZP' *'Courtney (Eliminacja #11/12)' *'Duncan (Eliminacja #13)' *'Gwen (Eliminacja #10)' *'Helen (Eliminacja #9)' *'Mike (Eliminacja #11/12)' *'Scott (Eliminacja #7)' *'Zoey (Eliminacja #8)' Eliminacje Uczestnicy Wyniki * Legenda: : - Zwycięzca sezonu : - Finalista sezonu : - Zwycięstwo drużyny : - Zwycięstwo indywidualne : - Przegrana drużynowa : - Przegrana indywidualna : - Zagrożenie : - Eliminacja (w głosowaniu) : - Eliminacja (z powodu przegranej w konkurencji) : - Dobrowolna eliminacja : - W tym odcinku nie było zadania / Podsumowanie : - Nieaktywny/-a : - drużyna Stare Kamery : - drużyna Dziwne Scenariusze : - Chłopak : - Dziewczyna Powody Eliminacji 14. Leshawna - wyeliminowana jako 1 w odcinku 2, ponieważ wszyscy mieli dość jej marudzenia na wszystkich i kłótni z Heather. 13. Heather - wyeliminowana jako 2 w odcinku 4, ponieważ Jo ją oszukała tworząc z nią sojusz. 12. Sierra - wyeliminowana jako 3 w odcinku 5, gdyż jej szaleństwo przez związek Helen i Cody'ego mogło zawadzać drużynie. 11. Brick '- wyeliminowany jako 4 w odcinku 7, gdyż uciekł od drużyny pozostawiając ich na pastwę "ducha". 10. '''Dawn '- wyeliminowana jako 5 w odcinku 8, bo przez nią jej drużyna przegrała dogrywkę. 9. 'Jo '- wyeliminowana jako 6 w odcinku 9, gdyż przegrała wyzwanie a drużyna przeciwna bała się że będzie rywalizacją po rozłączeniu drużyn. 8. 'Scott '- wyeliminowany jako 7 w odcinku 10, ponieważ doznał obrażeń ciała podczas zadania więc musiał zrezygnować z dalszej gry. 7. '''Zoey - wyeliminowana jako 8 w odcinku 11, ponieważ wszyscy głosowali na Courtney która była nietykalna, więc Chris policzył tylko głos na nią. 6. Helen - wyeliminowana jako 9 w odcinku 12, gdyż Courtney namówiła Cody'ego by na nią głosował a ten przekonał Mike'a i Duncan'a z którym był w sojuszu. 5. 'Gwen '- wyeliminowana jako 10 w odcinku 14, gdyż przegrała wyzwanie przez to że jako jedyna z uczestników została złapana przez Ezekiela. 4/3 'Mike '''i '''Courtney '- wyeliminowani jako 11/12 w odcinku 15, ponieważ przegrali a Chris chciał zrobić finał z dwoma osobami a ma być po tym odcinku. 2. 'Duncan '- wyeliminowany jako 13 w odcinku 16, ponieważ przybiegł do studia podsumowań jako drugi. 1. 'Cody '- dobiegł jako pierwszy do studia w odcinku 16, wygrywając dzięki temu ten sezon. Ankiety Jak się zapowiada moja pierwsza fikcja? Ekstra, będę czytać Nieźle, może przeczytam Słabo, nie będę czytać Kto jest twoim faworytem? Zoey Gwen Mike Duncan Helen Cody Sierra Heather Courtney Leshawna Dawn Scott Jo Brick Jakiej drużynie kibicujecie? Stare Kamery Dziwne Scenariusze Ciekawostki *Autorka wie kto wygra oraz zna kolejność eliminacji, ale nie powie. *Podsumowania będą pisane co mniej więcej szósty odcinek *Raz zadania będą bardzo podobne do tych z poprzednich sezonów, raz będą całkiem nowe. *Logo drużyn i sezonu zrobione przez niezastąpioną Claudy. ^^ Kategoria:Fikcje Roxane1413 Kategoria:Zakończone fikcje